Pembantu
by Black Card
Summary: Summary: Para anggota Akatsuki sedang mencari pengganti Kabuto, Konan-pun turut meninggalkan mereka sementara waktu. Bagaimanakah perjuangan mereka dalam mendapatkan pembantu yg pas untuk mereka? -Discontinue- :D
1. Chapter 1

'**Pembantu'**

**Summary: Para anggota Akatsuki sedang mencari pengganti Kabuto, Konan-pun turut meninggalkan mereka sementara waktu. Bagaimanakah perjuangan mereka dalam mendapatkan pembantu yg pas untuk mereka?**

**Main chara: Akatsuki**

**Genre: Humor(?)/General**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning: seperti biasanya**

**Chapter 1**

'**Pembantu Baru'**

Disuatu hari yang indah, dimana matahari yang lagi kepingin eksis-pun memperterik cahayanya membuat orang yang bernaung di bawahnya megap-megap dan bermandikan air keringat atau air burket yg baunya sungguh menyengat. Tampak dengan jelas pemandangan indah disebuah hutan dimana di sana terdapat sebuah gua yg berpenghunikan beberapa mahluk yg tidak terindetifikasikan jenisnya dalam kamus biologi. Entah apa yg membuat sekerumpulan mahluk berjubah hitam dan bermotif awan merah itu menaruh sebuah iklan ditengah hutan belantara yg bertuliskan 'Dibutuhkan PU untuk merawat markas(gua), bila berminat hubungi 06666***66 atau datang ke gua yang terletak di RT 13 no 6 kecamatan Keong Racun, kabupaten Racun Tikus', yg sudah pasti hanya orang kurang kerjaan saja yg memperhatikan iklan itu.

Sepertinya mengintip aktifitas penghuni gua, lebih baik daripada membahas 'Matahari yg lagi kepingin eksis'.

"Puaaanaaaasss uuuunnnn!" teriak seorang manusia yg berambut pirang yg dikuncir satu dibagian belakang.

"Sabar senpai, Mataharinya lagi kepingin eksis tuh, kan dari kemarin awan nangis mulu! Jadinya matahari kemarin sembunyi." Kata seorang kakek atau anak-anak yg menggunakan topeng loli orange pada manusia yg berteriak kepanasan.

"Oi Zu, nggak kepanasan apa lu? Perasaan dari tadi sampai sekarang masih mengenakan jubah kebangsaan kita?" tanya pria yg dengan pedenya mengibas-ibaskan sabitnya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mengurangi panas, yang membuat orang yg berada disebelahnya harus ekstra hati-hati bila masih ingin hidup dengan anggota badan utuh.

"Hn? Panas? Sejuk-sejuk aja tuh." Jawab mahluk bercadar dan berjilbab yg sedang asyik menyembunyikan uang-uang yg berbagai jenis bentuknya kedalam jubah kebangsaan team mereka itu.

"Ita, ngapai lu hanya memakai handuk di pinggang?" tanya pria yg tubuhnya pada bolong-bolong kayak Spongebob dikarena peirching yg biasa ia kenakan sedang di laundry di tempat laundry yg bernama 'Konoha Cuci Bersih Sun**** *'.

"Baju pada kotor semua! ini gara-gara Konan mudik." Jawab pria berambut panjang yg biasanya dikuncir satu tapi sekarang rambut hitamnya ia biarkan terurai dan sedang mengenakan handuk yg dililitkan di pinggangnya.

"Coba kita punya Pembokat? Pasti markas ini jadi lebih rapi dan asri! Apa lagi kalau itu cewek?" celetuk seorang pria yg telah dikutuk oleh Nyi Roro Kidul menjadi Hiu jadi-jadian, yg mempunyai warna kulit biru layaknya hiu biru.

"Ternyata lo doyan juga ya ama cewek! Kukira lu Cuma doyan ama pacar-pacar lu yg nggak jelas itu!" kata pria yg udah nggak bolong-bolong lagi karena lubangnya udah disumbat pakai penutup botol yg biasanya digunakan di bir-bir itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah akuarium besar yg berisikan ikan piranha dan hiu.

"Eh, Nggak sopan lu ama saudara-saudara gue! Lagian Josephine, Britney, Salfados, Tukiyem, Indah, Paijo, Bella, Edward, Kailan, Dora, Boot, Percy dan Jackson itu lucu-lucu loh!" kata pria yg bertampang ikan hiu itu sambil dengan bangganya menyebutkan satu persatu nama ikan piranha dan hiu peliharaannya.

"Oi Sas, kemana bawahanmu yg kacamataan un?" tanya manusia berambut pirang yg sampai sekarang lembaga kemanusiaan-pun belum bisa menentukan apa jenis kelaminnya.

"Kabuto? Ikut si BCB buat salon kecantikan di Otogakure demi hobbinya yang suka dandani orang itu." Jawab seorang pria yg sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka santet yg terbuat dari kumpulan serpihan kayu dan jeruk purut itu.

"Banci Centil Berseri itu Orochi-chan maksudmu un?" tanya manusia berambut pirang –yg sampai detik ini Author belum yakin kalau jenis kelaminnya adalah pria-, ia sekarang sedang menghitung banyaknya kaos kaki yg berserakan di ruangan itu.

"Iya, yg rambutnya berkilau, harusnya dia terpilih jadi model sampul sun**** tapi yg kepilih kok malah kakek-kakek dengan rambut berkilau!" kata pria berambut merah itu sambil mendandani bonekanya agar terlihat lebih sedap dipandang mata, ia menggunakan peralatan make up seseorang untuk mendandani bonekannya itu.

"Enak aja lu kata gue kakek-kakek! Gue masih muda nan segar bugar gini!" kata pria berambut hitam, halus dan mulus yg membuat Author ngiri setengah idup ama rambutnya itu.

Akhirnya terjadilah adu tatapan membunuh antara dua pria berwajah yang sedap dipandang itu*?*

"Sebenarnya ruangan ini, itu ruangan rapat atau gudang?" tanya salah satu bagian putih dari sebuah mahluk yg sampai sekarang ilmuwan USA masih meneliti tentang dirinya itu.

"Baka, sudah jelaslah ini ruang rapat! Buat apa arsip-arsip biju penting kita ada disini coba?" jawab bagian putih dari mahluk itu. Mungkin mahluk blaster ini harus diajari agar mengerti apa gunanya pintu ada! Biar tak seenaknya keluar dari dalam kloset saat Author numpang lewat(a.k.a Black Card) ini sedang pinjam kloset kamar mandi ruang rapat Akatsuki.

"Buat bungkus lollipop, tuh buktinya!" kata bagian berwarna putih yg sekarang sedang membersihkan pakaian mereka setelah berhasil keluar dari kloset yg belum dibersihkan selama 6 bulan itu. Tentu saja bau badan mahluk blaster itu dapat membuat semut yg nggak punya hidung saja mati terkapar ditempat, saat kebetulan lewat didepan mereka.

SREEETTT…

Bagian yg hitam-pun kaget+cengo setelah melihat ke arsip-arsip itu dengan memencingkan mata, gimana nggak kaget coba? Orang arsip-arsip penting tentang biju mereka dibuat bungkus lollipop ama Tobi, dibuat baju bonekannya Sasori, dan dibuang ke got ama Itachi. Alasannya untuk membersihkan ruang rapat dari sampah kertas perusak lingkungan.

Kejadian nggak jelas itu-pun terus dilakukan mereka, sampai mereka mendengar bunyi tabrakan dibagian kamar Deidara…

BRRRAAAKKK…

Segera saja seluruh anggota Akatsuki berlomba lari untuk melihat apa yg terjadi dikamar Deidara.

"Emakkk… un! patung tanah liat artis Robert Panttatsonku hancur digiles mobil un~" teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah patung tanah liat yang sudah tak berbentuk karena terinjak sebuah mobil Hammer.

"Maaf." kata pria yang mengendarai mobil Hammer itu sambil keluar dari mobilnya, terlihat bahwa pria bercadar atau bermasker dan berambut perak yang mengendara mobil itu merupakan ninja Konoha.

"Ada perlu apa seorang Kakashi Hatake datang ke markas kami? Dengan CARA MENJEBOL TEMBOK YANG JELAS MEMBUAT SAYA HARUS MENGELUARKAN UANG-CHAN!" kata seorang pria bercadar yang mengenakan jubah kebangsaan yang bermotif awan merah, ia sebagai bendahara yang sindrom akan 'uanguanguanguang' ingin sekali merampok mobil pria berambut perak itu. Tapi karena ia tau sopan santun, maka diurungkan niatnya untuk merampok.

"Saya adalah Agen PU Konoha yang mengantarkan seorang PU, kami rekomedasi dia untuk anda setelah melihat sebuah iklan ditengah hutan" kata pria itu mengatakan maksud kedatangannya kesana. Ternyata ninja Konoha yang satu ini yang bernama Kakashi Hatake merupakan orang kurang kerjaan yang masih sempat-sempatnya baca iklan ditengah hutan blantara.

"Tapi bisakah anda lebih sopan dengan masuk lewat pintu?" tanya pemimpin mahluk-mahluk berjubah hitam bermotif awan merah itu dengan penuh wibawa.

"Kalau masuk lewat pintu akan membuang bensin, waktu, dan membuang tenaga*?*. Lagipula gua kalian tidak memiliki pintu" jawab pria itu seadanya.

"Jadi kau mengantarkan PU yg bekerja pada kami, kelaminnya pria atau wanita?" tanya pria bermuka ikan hiu sambil memasang tampang cool. Antisipasi bila nanti PU mereka adalah wanita seksi, jadi mertabat kehiuannya nggak perlu jatuh.

"Perempuan kok. Tunjukkan pesonamu!" kata Kakashi memanggil seseorang yg berada didalam mobil hammer, layaknya pembawa acara di TAKE ME OUT.

Keluarlah seorang wanita dari pintu kiri bagian depan mobil hammer itu. Dan dengan seketika anggota Akatsuki yang sedang memperindah penampilan mereka segera menghentikan aktifitasnya itu, mengangakan mulut mereka selebar yang mereka bisa setelah melihat siapa yg turun. Terutama Sasori, ia sudah berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

To Be Continue dengan gajenya…

Maaf kalau ada typo dkk…

Maaf sekali lagi kalau fic saya ini abal, gaje, garing dan sangar.

Saya bermodalkan nekat publish fic ini, jadi butuh review untuk menanyakan fic ini pantas atau tidak berada di FFn?

Mind to Review? Menerima Flame…


	2. Chapter 2

'**Pembantu'**

**Main chara: Akatsuki**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Kishimoto-sensei dan The Way You Look At Me © Christian Bautista**

**Warning: typo, OOC garing, abal, gaje, sanggar, dll.**

**Chapter 2**

'**Pembantu?'**

Keluarlah seorang wanita dari pintu kiri bagian depan mobil Hammer itu. Dan dengan seketika anggota Akatsuki yang sedang memperindah penampilan mereka segera menghentikan aktifitasnya itu, mengangakan mulut mereka selebar yang mereka bisa setelah melihat siapa yg turun. Terutama Sasori, ia sudah berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Perkenalkan nama sa-" kata Wanita itu terpotong oleh suara protes dari Kisame.

"Kalau ini nenek-nenek, bukan Wanita!" protes Hiu jantan itu.

"Hilang sudah harapanku punya selingkuhan…" gumam pria yang bernama Pein dengan kecewa.

"Hilang sudah harapanku punya tumbal cantik…" kata pria berambut abu-abu yg membawa sabit di tangan kanannya, yang kita semua kenal dengan nama Hidan.

"Hilang sudah harapanku untuk punya makan siang seksi" gumam mahluk venus flytrap blasteran yang memiliki nama Zetsu.

"Saya tak berkata 'Wanita', tadi saya berkata 'perempuan'. Jadi saya nggak salah…" kata Kakashi membela dirinya dengan santainya karena dia pintar bicara.

Sementara Sasori segera pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk mengeluarkan hasil metabolisme tubuhnya yang sudah ditahan dari tadi.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, Tidak sopan sama orang tua! Sorry ya, saya bukan nenek, kulit mulus gini, saya masih tante-tante. Perkenalkan nama saya Chiyo, C-H-I-Y-O!" kata Nenek berambut abu-abu pada anggota Akatsuki layaknya guru TK berbicara pada murid-murid autisnya.

"Oh" kata anggota akatsuki sekenanya

"Dan saya bukan Calon PU kalian! Calon PU kalian ada di dalam mobil!" kata nenek Chiyo karena kesal dikira pembantu.

"Well, daripada terjadi pertengkaran antara nenek-nenek dan penjahat pengangguran seperti kalian, lebih baik calon pembantu kalian memperlihatkan diri sekarang!" tukas Kakashi berusaha menengahi pertengkaran itu, alhasil muncullah aura hitam dari kedua pihak mendengar kata nenek-nenek dan penjahat pengaguran meluncur dari mulutnya.

Ceklek…

Terbukalah pintu kiri bagian depan, yang menampakkan seorang gadis, mungkin. Dan bersamaan dengan turunnya gadis itu, lagu 'the way you look at me' oleh Christian Bautista pun tiba-tiba berkumandan.

Cause there's something in the way you look at me…

Seluruh mata anggota Akatsuki tertuju pada seorang wanita yang turun dari mobil Hammer itu.

It's as if my hearts knows you're the missing piece…

Rambut hitam panjang sepunggung, kulit putih pucat yang dibalut oleh seragam Gothloli putih-hitam maid wanita yang panjang roknya diatas lutut. Senyumnya yang terlihat iklas tak iklas terpampang di wajahnya.

You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be…

Mata onyxnya menyihir seluruh anggota Akatsuki kecuali Deidara, Itachi dan Sasori.

Kenapa mereka bertiga tidak terpesona?

Pertama, Sasori masih sibuk di kamar mandi. Kedua, Itachi teringat adiknya bila melihat gadis itu. Ketiga, Deidara merasa ia lebih cantik daripada gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Shimura Saici, saya pembantu baru kalian. Mohon kerja samanya…" kata gadis itu datar, sedatar-datarnya hp Nokia flat.

"Well, apakah kalian menerima dia menjadi pembantu kalian?" tanya Kakashi sambil mematikan tape yang digunakannya untuk mengumandankan lagu 'the way you look at me'.

Anggota Akatsuki pun dengan senang hati akan mengatakan 'Yaaaa!', tapi diurungkan niat mereka melihat Kakuzu memberikan tatapan mematikan sambil memegang 'Kertas Keramat Tagihan Utang'.

Melihat itu, Kakashi yang pintar bicara pun bertindak. Ia mendekati Kakuzu dan membisikkan satu kata yang membuat Kakuzu langsung menyetujui Saici menjadi PU mereka.

Dan satu kata itu adalah….….…. 'Gratis'

"Kalau begitu permisi." Kata Kakashi sambil menggandeng nenek Chiyo yang lagi clingak-clinguk seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia melempar bola yang menimbulkan asap putih. Kakashi dan nenek Chiyo menghilang di dalam asap putih meninggalkan Saichi, anggota Akatsuki dan mobil Hammer yang bagian paling belakang masih menancap di tembok.

"Well, sekarang apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Saici dengan nada datar sambil terus tersenyum.

"Err… kamu bisa membersihkan ruang rapat kami…" kata Pein sambil menambali lubang di badannya menggunakan selotip, karena tak mungkinkan dirinya berhadapan dengan gadis cantik dalam keadaan tubuh yg ditambal menggunakan tutup botol bir.

"Dimana ruang rapat kalian?" tanya Saici yang masih tersenyum gaje.

"Dari sini lurus aja, nanti ada perempatan jalan semut, Saici-chan belok kanan. Jalan terus sampai ketemu jalan tikus, nah dari disitu Saici-chan hitung 10 pintu kamar. Tara! Saici-chan menemukan ruang rapat!" jawab Tobi dengan riangnya, membuat orang yang berada di sebelahnya harus menyumpal telinga.

"Oh, makasih…" jawab Saici dengan senyum ikhlas nggak ikhlas seraya meninggalkan kamar Deidara yang sudah bolong temboknya.

"Kalian ngerasa aneh nggak sama pembantu baru kita?" tanya Sasori yang sudah kembali dari ritual sakral 'BAB'nya.

"Nggak…" jawab anggota Akatsuki kecuali Itachi.

"Gue setuju ama lu Sas!" kata Itachi yang masih bertelanjang dada(Apa nggak masuk angin ya?).

"Permisi…" kata suara seorang pria yang mereka kenal.

"Ada ap- Loh un? Bukannya kamu udah pergi ya un?" tanya Deidara pada pria yang dikenal sebagai shinobi copycat itu.

"Eng… pintu keluarnya dimana ya? Kami tersesat…" tanya pria yang kita kenal bernama Kakashi sambil menggaruk pantatnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas karena tangan kirinya harus menggandeng tangan nenek-nenek.

"Keluar dari sini, belok kanan, terus belok kiri, belok kanan, ada lubang pembuangan, terjun aja kelubang itu dan biarkan air pembuangan yang mengantarkan kalian keluar dari markas ini." jawab Itachi dengan innocent.

"Err… makasih…" kata Kakashi seraya pergi sambil menggandeng nenek-nenek, tapi yang digandeng malah meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Saaaasoooo-chan~" teriak riang nenek Chiyo setelah berhasil lepas dari gengaman tangan Kakashi.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh nenek-nenek, alarm 'Warning a fanatic Grandma' langsung menyala di dalam otak Sasori. Letak alarm itu berdekatan dengan alarm 'Warning a fanatic fans'. Melihat alarmnya yang menyala, langsung saja perut Sasori menjadi mules dan ingin ke WC lagi.

"Sasooo-chan~ nenek Chiyo datang!" kata nenek itu sambil berjalan kearah cucu semata wayangnya itu dengan kecepatan Max yang menyamai kecepatan running back team Demon Devil Bats.

Melihat jarak dia dan neneknya semakin dekat, seketika Sasori langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju WC terdekat.

"Sasooo-chan~ tunggu nenek!" kata nenek Chiyo dengan gaya ala Sharukan yg mengejar lawan mainnya dalam film Kuche-Kuche Hotahe(bener nggak tulisannya?). Karena Kakashi udah nggak tahan, takut mata satu-satunya yang masih seger rusak. Ia segera menghentikan drama kejar-kejaran antara nenek dan cucunya, dengan memangekyou nenek Chiyo sampai pingsan.

"Permisi…" kata Kakashi seraya keluar dari kamar Deidara sambil menggendong nenek Chiyo.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, semuannya pun kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Seperti halnya Deidara yang sedang sibuk membetulkan patung tanah liat Robert Panttatsonnya yang sekarang sudah bertranformasi menjadi patung tanah liat Monas Brother, Pein yang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku Biology yang isinya hanya bab reproduksi, Tobi yang sibuk memandangi lingkaran yang memusat di permen lollipopnya, Kakuzu yang sibuk membuka buku IPS ekonominya bab 'Hutang dan pajak para Akatsuki', Sasori yang masih sibuk dengan ritual sakralnya di WC, Zetsu yang sibuk menanam permen blaster agar tumbuh tumbuhan blaster seperti dirinya(Yang pada akhirnya permen itu habis dimakan semut), dan aktifitas lainnya.

:PPPPPPPPPPPPP:

Sang Surya yang sedang FBan dengan Awan membuat pekerjaannya untuk menyinari sebagian bumi tergantikan oleh Rembulan. Burung-burung yang berkicau di pagi hari telah tergantikan oleh Katak yang sedang ngeband dengan Album perdana mereka yang selalu mereka bawakan setiap konser yaitu 'Kodok Ngorek Dumb… Krok…'.

Mungkin bila diperkirakan melalui letak secara Astronomi, Hutan dimana gua Akatsuki berada sekarang telah memasuki jam 10:00 P.M. Yang sudah pasti seluruh anggota Akatsuki telah tertidur dengan pulas, karena mereka semua adalah anak baik yang selalu mengingat nasehat emak mereka saat balita yaitu 'selalu tidur sebelum jam 7 malam'.

Kalau memang seluruh anggota Akatsuki telah tidur? bayangan hitam apa yang sedari tadi sibuk berkeliaran di ruang rapat mereka dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam? Apakah kolor Ijo? Atau kolor hitam? Yang pasti hanya Tuhan dan orang itu yang tau, sedang menggunakan kolor warna apakah orang pemilik bayangan hitam itu sekarang.

"Tidak ada di bagian sini…" kata sesorang pemilik bayangan hitam itu pelan sambil terus mencari-cari di tumpukan kertas yang tertata berantakkan di meja.

Orang yang memiliki bayangan hitam itu tampak seperti maling mau kondangan, buktinya pakaiannya begitu glamor walau berwarna hitam. Dan err… setidaknya bila maling ini mau datang ke suatu acara kondangan, lebih baik ia tak menggunakan celana dalam berwarna hitam dikepalanya. Kembali keaktifitas si bayangan atau si maling...

"Ini dia!" gumamnya sambil memegang sebuah kertas putih.

"Eng… isinya kok berkas cara merawat rambut ala Stephen Taylor, cara membuat rambut tampak berkilau, dan cara menjadi gadis sampul su**ilk dengan rambut WOW?" kata maling itu bingung sendiri karena mendapati berkas yang salah, Ia punya mencari kembali berkas yang sedang dicarinya.

"Tips-tips mendapatkan diskon di toko rombeng: 1, puji penjual sampai kepalanya membesar(minimal sebesar 222 m) 2, Bertampanglah layaknya Preman pasar. 3, Buat dirimu sebau mungkin agar penjual tak tahan pada baumu. Note: dua cara paling spesial adalah dengan mengeluarkan gas berbau dari dalam pantat yang sebelumnya diwajibkan makan jengkol 1 kg, dan pasanglah Puppy Eyes No Jutsu dengan tampang semelas mungkin. (Effect samping: Dipukul penjual, dihajar orang sepasar, dikerubungi lalat dll.)…" kata maling itu sambil membaca sebuah kertas yang ia temukan di antara kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Bukan yang ini…" kata maling itu datar sambil melempar kertas yang tadi ia baca kesegala arah.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk kedalam ruang rapat itu dengan mata biru dan rambut yang digelung, wajah orang itu tak dapat tampak dengan jelas karena kurangnya cahaya rembulan yang lagi sibuk SMSan.

"Eeeng… un" gumam orang yang rambutnya digelung, membuat kaget si maling yang sedang asyik mengacak-acak arsip-arsip disitu.

"Kamu… maling ya… un?" tanya orang itu dengan mata seperti palang kereta api rusak, setiap kali naik keatas kelopak matanya, langsung jatuh kembali kebawah.

"Iya…" jawab si maling dengan tampang polos sepolos daster yang sedang dipakai lawan bicarannya itu.

"Oh… gitu ya… hoaamm… un, mau malingin hoaammm… apa disini un? kalau mau maling uang hoaamm… jangan disini un, lebih enak di saku jubahnya Kakuzuuunnn… hoaammm…" kata orang itu dengan kelopak mata yang kali ini sudah tak kuat untuk diangkat keatas.

"Bukan, sedang mencari arsip-arsip tentang anggota kalian… " jawab maling itu terlalu jujur.

'KRUYUUUKK'

"hoamm… kamu lapar ya hoaaamm… un? kalau gitu maling permen hoaamm… Tobi aja un! ada di kamarnya Tobi kok permennya hoaammm… un…-BRUUKKK-" setelah mengatakan itu, orang yang rambutnya digelung ambruk sambil meniduri sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'cara membuat anak'.

"Hmmm…. Makasih…" kata si maling datar, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sebelum si maling pergi, ia mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan 'cara membuat anak'. Otomatis sekarang kepala si rambut digelung tergeletak dilantai.

:PPPPPPPPPPPPP:

Suatu pagi yang cerah, secerah wajah Lady Gaga saat menerima penghargaan bergengsi. Tampak keributan terjadi di markas Akatsuki yang memang selalu ribut.

"SIAPA YANG MENGACAK-ACAK RUANG RAPAT!" teriak Pein marah, pada anak buahnya dan pembantu barunya.

"Suer dah bukan kami(un)!" kata anggota Akatsuki bersamaan.

"Apa kamu Saici yang telah melakukan ini semua?" tanya Pein mengintrogasi.

"Hn, bukan. Apakah tampangku tampak seperti maling?" tanya Saici balik dengan senyum yang gak jelas selalu terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku percaya bukan kau pelakunya…" kata Pein dengan wajah sok gentleman dan berwibawa.

"Hn… Permisi saya mau bersih-bersih dulu…" kata Saici yang segera mengambil langkah seribu pergi dari ruang rapat karena sudah tak tahan liat muka Pein yang sanggarnya nggak ketulungan(Sekarang Pein nambal mukannya pakai stiker Spongebob atas saran tak waras dari Tobi).

"Aneh un! Masa langsung ada kejadian aneh seperti tadi malam semenjak Saici kerja un!" kata Deidara berbisik pada Itachi dan Sasori yang berada di sebelahnya. Anggukan keatas dan kebawah adalah tanggapan dari Itachi kalau ia setuju dengan Deidara, sedangkan Sasori berkata 'Setuju'.

"Baiklah un, kalau begitu mari kita bongkar kedok Saici un!" kata Deidara penuh semangat. (Inner: 'tak akan kubiarkan ada yang menyaingi kecantikanku selain Konan!')

"Hn…" hanya itulah tanggapan Itachi dan Sasori.

Disuatu tempat….

"Huachiiing…" bersin seseorang pembantu yang kita kenal bernama Saici.

"Ada yang sedang membicarakan ketampananku(?) rupanya!" kata Saici narsis dengan muka datar, sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap meja.

To Be Continue….

Akhirnya selesai juga… *ngelap keringat*

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje, sense of gaje saya lagi kumat…

Dan kelihatannya saya Apdet telat ya? Maaf sekali lagi *bungkuk*. Itu karena saya lagi kecanduan sama game Dota Allstars, dan The Sims Series :3

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Terima Kasih kepada GaryLary, GADIS KETIGA, RoSeLapucell, Akifa, Oh-chan is Nanda, sun setsuna, Iwa Iwak yang telah bersedia mereview fic gaje saya ini dan juga yang sudah bersedia baca.

Akhir kata, Mind to Review?


End file.
